Comme un conte
by moguinedu40
Summary: Ou comment un simple déguisement peut'il mener à une déclaration ?


Comme chaque année, au même moment, je reste caché entre deux circuits de mon duel runner, faisant mine de travailler intensément. Au lieux de laisser notre mécanicien préféré s'en occuper, je nettoie, répare, astique chaque pièces. Même si celui-ci me réprimande pour X raisons, je continu, plongé dans mon travail. En fait, il a depuis longtemps deviné : je m'active pour éviter quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Il fait semblant de ne pas me remarquer, vacant à ses occupations. Et je l'en remercie, plus on m'ignore, moins j'ai de chance d'être repéré par « lui ». Yusei passe à côté de moi, prenant un objet dans une malle, il me glisse à l'oreille :

« Tu c'est qu'il est partit tôt ce matin pour aller te chercher ton cadeau ? »

J'en sursaute presque. La personne que je souhaite le moins voir et absent pour le moment ? C'est presque inespéré ! Je retiens un saut de joie, avant de me dire qu'il est partit pour mieux revenir, avec un cadeau ! Je remarque après avoir tourné la tête vers mon frère aux cheveux noirs que celui-ci regarde vers la porte d'entrée du garage. Je pivote vers le centre de l'attention du réparateur pour voir un homme aux cheveux blonds, des éclats de joie dans ces yeux violets, tendre un sac vers moi, triomphant :

« Voila pour toi Crow, joyeux anniversaire ! »

Je prends le sac qu'il a dans les mains, le remerciant d'une voix crispée, me demandant à quoi je vais avoir droit cette année. Cela ne manque pas : un costume de chevalier m'attend bien sagement dans le sac. Pourquoi cela n'arrive qu'à moi ? Chaque année, depuis maintenant trois ans, Jack m'offre un costume plus ridicule à chaque fois. Et moi, comme un idiot, je le remercie ! Il croit alors me faire plaisir et continu ! Yusei pouffe de rire en voyant le dit cadeau. Le pire dans tous ça, c'est que je vais devoir le porter. Un jour, certes, mais le porter pendant un jour entier devant beaucoup de monde, c'est dur ! Je me demande ce qui me retient de lui sauter à la gorge. Ça à l'air de lui faire tellement plaisir : j'ai du mal à dire non aux enfants, même si ils sont plus grands que moi. Devant son ait impatient, je me vois dans l'obligation d'essayer sur le champs mon nouveau cadeau. Pendant le cours laps de temps où je suis dans ma chambre, le moteur d'une moto démarre et je l'entends partir. Je redescends une fois habillé et me retrouve avec un Jack seul et un Yusei partit pour je ne sais quelle raison. L'ancien roi du turbo duel s'approche de moi et me fixe. Je me sens légèrement mal à l'aise mais continu moi aussi de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Il te va bien ce costume.

- Mouais, un peu serrer, si tu veux mon avis.

- … Même si je suis un ancien roi, j'ai droit à ma cour, non ?

- Je crois pas non.

- Rien que pour plaisanter, Akiza serai la magicienne, Luka son assistante, Lua et Rally des écuyers, Yusei un chevalier, et toi… »

Sur ces mots, il me prend dans et me serre dans ces bras.

« Et toi, tu serai dans ma garde rapprochée. Très rapprochée. »

Il saisi doucement mon menton et pose ses lèvres douces, si douces, sur les miennes. Une myriade de petits papillons flottent dans mon ventre, alors que je ferme doucement les yeux. Au bout d'un temps qui me semble trop court, nous rompons le contact, faute d'oxygène. Deux yeux améthyste fixent les miens gris perle.

« Alors, il te plait mon cadeau ?

- J'aimerai bien un deuxième, s'il te plait.

- Tu es dur en affaires, mais la suite attendra. »

Je grogne de frustration, mais aussi d'impatience. C'était tellement bon …

Plus tard dans la journée, l'équipe entière est présente : Akiza, Lua, Luka, Yusei, Jack, Carly (Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est venue à la fête d'anniversaire…) et moi, tous réunis autour d'une table avec un gros gâteau en son centre. Je vous passe les chants auxquels j'ai eu droits (Un Lua chantant 'Joyeux anniversaire' faux, très aigu, il y a de quoi rouler sous la table de rire !) Et puis viens le temps des cadeaux : Akiza m'offre un album photo, dont certains clichés sont offerts par les jumeaux et Carly (Elle, elle m'offre surtout des photos de Jack, pas que ça me dérange, mais qu'elle ne s'approche plus de lui comme elle fait. Ça m'avait toujours rendus plus ou moins jaloux, mais là, je passe du côté obscure de la force : je deviens complètement possessif !)

« Et vous, Jack et Yusei, vous lui offrez quoi ? »

Lua saute carrément sur place, excité comme une puce, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Yusei a un sourire énigmatique. Et c'est là que je comprends quelque chose. Trop tard pour dire quoi que ce soit, une main tendre m'attrape pour la seconde fois le menton et le tourne vers un visage très prés du mien. Jack m'embrasse de nouveau, devant tout le monde. Nous nous arrêtons et nous nous retournons vers un bruit sourd et un grognement de douleur. Carly venait de tomber de sa chaise.

« C'est sa, mon cadeau. »

Stupéfaction quasi-totale de toute l'assemblée, sauf Yusei, qui était au courant de tout, je suis prés à le parier. Lorsque Jack tente de recommencer, je me mets à rougir violement, la vision trouble. Je tombe littéralement dans les pommes dans les bras de mon blond de petit ami.

Je me réveil dans mon lit, quelques heures plus tard me semble t'il, la nuit est en train de tomber. Le possesseur du Dragon poussière d'étoile se trouve dans la pièce, à quelques mètres de mon lit.

« Tu t'es évanoui de fatigue, chaleur, émotions, tout en même temps.

- Où est Jack ? »

A l'énoncé du prénom, je rougis de nouveau. Je suis attiré par lui depuis longtemps, et maintenant que nous sommes ensembles, je me sens tout chose !

« Il était tellement inquiet pour toi qu'on a presque dû l'attacher pour qu'il reste en place ! Je suis resté pour te surveiller et ainsi le rassurer.

- Merci … tu étais au courant depuis longtemps ?

- Ouais. »

Sur ce simple mot, il quitte ma chambre et je l'entends appeler le possesseur du Dragon rouge Archdémon, ainsi que les craquements des marches. L'ancien roi déboule littéralement devant moi. Il s'approche doucement de mon lit et s'assit dessus, juste à mes côtés.

« Tu m'as fait peur, tout à l'heure …

- Désolé … »

Il bloque les quelques mots que j'allais prononcer en scellant mes lèvres des siennes. Il place un main sur ma joue et l'autre dans ma nuque pour approfondir le baisé. Je le force légèrement à entrouvrir la bouche et passe ma langue à la rencontre de sa jumelle. Avec douceur, il m'allonge sur le lit et parcours mon visage de petits baisés.

« Je t'aime Jack.

- Tiens, c'est la première fois que tu me le dis … et j'aime beaucoup. Moi aussi je t'aime Crow, depuis longtemps.

- Si c'est pas indiscret, pourquoi tu m'offres un déguisement chaque année ?

- C'est mon petit fantasme de te voir déguiser. J'ai bien aimé le déguisement de Robin des Bois, même si celui-ci est mon préféré.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi … »

Il commença à s'aventurer plus bas que mon visage, et moi, je rougis aux paroles que Jack me murmure à l'oreille et à ce qui allait ce passer durant la nuit. Elle va être longue … et inoubliable.

. . .

Pendant ce temps, dans la grande salle en bas :

Lua, Luka et Akiza sont partis depuis un petit moment déjà. Carly, elle est partie dépitée juste après la perte de connaissance de Crow. Quant à moi, je pense que je vais dormir sur le canapé cette nuit. Je vais laisser les deux amoureux peinards. Ça a mis du temps, mais maintenant ils sont ensembles. Je soupire devant les efforts que j'ai fournit pour eux, ils ont portés leurs fruits. L'idée de laisser une brochure sur le magasin de costumes bien en vu à l'adresse de Jack, et cette année une sur les chevaliers était très bien. Durant la journée, je suis partit pour « une réparation d'une machine faisant click boum, très urgent » au bon moment. Je souris doucement : ils sont heureux, ça me va tout à fait.


End file.
